Hey, Juliet
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: AU, Humanized, Femslash. Rarity bumps into the maid, Fluttershy, and decides to have a little chat with her. Why? Isn't it obvious? Rarity x Fluttershy! Sequel to "In My Head"


**A/N: Just wanted to write more Rarity x Fluttershy. I reccomend that you read **_**In My Head**_ **before reading this in order to understand a few things, but you don't really have to. And yes, the title is based off of the song by LMNT.**

**Rarity: Yes! Our victory is even better now!**

**Rarity, dear, hush.**

* * *

Rarity was still thinking about the maid known as Fluttershy. The winged,pink haired female hasn't been seen around for a long time. The thief began to think that it is her fault that the maid hasn't been around the small town.

Rarity sighed. "Man. I'm hungry. Sweetie Belle, let's go darling."

"Okay, sis!"

The two females headed out into their tiny village. Despite the size of it being small, the residents were very happy. Everyone was.

The businesses there were either decent or excellent. Both are good.

Rarity said it was okay for Sweetie Belle to go off with her friend, and her friend's older sister, whom they had run into. Rarity sighed as she plucked some fruits and paid for them.

She exhaled, and shook her head.

"Shouldn't worry about it~" She hummed. She turned around to find more food, but..."

"OOF!" A familiar voice squeaked. "O-Oh, I'm so sor..."

"Yes, I'm sorry t..." Rarity stopped.

It was Fluttershy.

The female's golden wings were twitching, as if to show that she was frightened.

"I, er, I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you, dear." Rarity said to the maid, and got up to her feet.

Fluttershy gulped, and stood up. "I-I'm sorry, too."

She exhaled. "Wh-Why did you do.. _th-that_?"

Rarity cocked her head, then realized what the maid meant. "Hm... Not really sure."

She chuckled. "I guess I find you adorable, darling."

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh... Th-Thank you."

Rarity extended her hand. "Truce?"

"Um... T-Truce."

The females shook hands.

"Anyhow, I apologize for shocking you those few days ago." Rarity exclaimed.

"H-Huh?! O-Oh... I... I guess that it's alright." Fluttershy replied. "But... I still don't get why you did that."

"Again, I just find you quite adorable, my dear!"

"But... Why?"

Rarity's eyes widened. _That's a good question._

"Well?"

Rarity gulped. She thought about it for a moment, then giggled. "You serve for the royals. Most maids I have seen are saddened, angered at their master. But you're different. When we bumped into each other a few days ago, I noticed how happy you were. You seemed positive Not bothered by the fact that you're practically a slave. It amazes me. Still does."

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh. W-Why... Th-Thank you. I do enjoy working for them. They're very kind once you get to know them."

Rarity grinned. "Really, now?"

Fluttershy nodded. "They're very kind."

Rarity snickered. _Guess not all rich people are mean._

"Which reminds me? What did you mean when you asked if we met as children?"

Fluttershy blinked. "Oh. I... Well... You seemed so familiar. I just felt like... I've seen you before."

The thief took the maid's hand. "So, you think we have met as children?"

"Y-Ye... Yes."

Rarity looked closer at the maid, taking in the features. The girl's skin looked very soft, and was slightly pale. Her pink hair seemed soft and silky, and was a perfect shade of pink. Her eyes were really gorgeous... Her eyes.

H-Her... Her eyes.

Rarity looked slightly closer. "Your eyes... Th-They're... They're so..."

She then looked away, and giggled. "Excuse me... Fluttershy?"

"Um... Yes?"

"I helped you. Rescue a rabbit."

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh! Now you remember!"

Rarity then faced Fluttershy, grinning. "Funny how we both turned out, huh?"

She snickered, as she took Fluttershy's hand again. "Very funny."

The maid blushed. "O-Oh... Um..."

"So... You doing anything after some serving?"

"W-Well... I-I..."

Rarity patted the other's head. "You heard me. I think you're incredibly fine, and cute. You amaze me, and now that I remember a small memory... A bit of it that is, I want to know more about you. So? What do you say?"

Fluttershy gulped. "Uh-I-Er... W-Well."

"Hm?"

Fluttershy blushed. "I... Um..."

"No worries. I don't bite."

Fluttershy then nodded. "O-Okay. I'll... G-Go out with you."

Rarity smiled lightly, and kissed the maid on the cheek. "Alright. You're masters will understand, right?"

"Right."

"Alright. I'll see you back here, Fluttershy."

* * *

Rarity was smiling as she waited for the maid. She giggled.

_I wish I could remember a bit more about our meeting as kids._ She thought to herself. She sighed.

"At least I get to find out more about her." He smiled, sighing happily to herself. "She's sort of like a princess."

She snickered. "And... I'm her prince."

* * *

**A/N: What kind of sequal to a oneshot is this? It's shorter than it's prequel *sigh* I was bored, and I felt like typing this. Okay?**


End file.
